


Princess

by Teawithmagician



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, First Crush, First Time, Genderbending, Kinky, Physical Abuse, Physiology, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: Jennifer Cole is a princess in Lenny's kingdom, raised in abuse, and a troubled teen. Archy looks more like a big bad wolf than a prince charming, but Jenny wants no prince.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Johhny Quid's genderbender. Dubious content, slutshaming, bodyshaming, toxic family, implied mental health issues.

Jennifer walks across the cricket field, she carries two glasses of lemonade.

"Hi, uncle Archy."

"Hi, princess," Archy smirks, tall and handsome.

Archy is wearing a light blue polo shirt. He swings hammer, ready for a blow. Skew's head sticks up in crocket gates, which are driven into the ground hastily. Skew sweats, his faces reddens, tears are streaming down his cheeks. Bubby Jumbo puts his foot on Skew's chest and says, "Hi, Jenny" too.

"Hi, Jenny," Skew says. Jumbo kicks him into the balls airly, Skew shrieks.

"Violence is not a solution," Jenny says, giving Archy a glass of lemonade.

"Violence for violence is not a solution," Archy takes the glass. "It's a hobby."

Jumbo laughs and Skew farts. Jumbo laughs even louder, Archy frowns.

"In Jennifer's presence. How uncivilized. She’s a lady, you know. You don’t fart in lady's presence."

He calls her a lady, Jenny revels the moment ignoring the Torment of Skew (much less picturesque than San Sebastian’s, but you've got what you've got). Her teacher says Jenny has ugly thinking, she wants Jenny’s parents to come to discuss her latest behavior. Of course, Lenny doesn't come, he sends Archy. Jenny's teacher, Miss Bouvier, is a young divorcee in forged Chanel suit and she adores Archy: he’s clearly single and his suits are original.

When Jenny comes to the classroom, Archy is sitting at the desk, twiddling a lighter in his fingers. Miss Bouvier blushes and tells she loves children much.

"I love children too," Archy smiles. Miss Bouvier gives Archy a vague, enchanted look. His big hands with sleek wrists lie at the desk, Miss Boucher glances at them as the golden watch shines in sunbeams. It takes seconds for Jenny to get really mad.

"You let me smoke in your car and poured me tequila. You don’t give a damn for children," Jenny says. First is true, second is a lie.

Archy needs all his charm to stop Miss Bouvier from dragging them to principal's office. He persuades her that Jenny has a vivid imagination and concentration problems, he promises he'll get Jenny a psychotherapy for summer while pushing Jenny out of the class. Miss Bouvier stands in the doorway looking at them anxiously. Jenny turns to her and drags her tongue between her spread fore and middle fingers. Archy gives her a light cuff on the nape.

"Violence is not a solution," Miss Bouvier calls out, holding on the doorjamb.

"I couldn’t agree more," Archy says solemnly. He takes Jenny hand, oh, it’s one of the best feelings in the world, Archy's warm hand holding hers, and takes Jenny down the staircase.

"What’s wrong with you, kiddo?" he asks while walking. Jenny slows her pace so Archy has to pull her a little when going down. "Education is fucking important. Me not tearing your ears off too."

Jenny responds loudly for Miss Bouvier to hear, echo jumping from white walls to a high ceiling with brass lights like a cannonball, "She is looking at your ass, this bitch wants to fuck you, that's all."

"I can tell Lenny or I can slap this shit out of you by myself," Archy looks at Jenny over his shoulder. He’s irritated but he is still holding her hand. Jenny wishes the staircase never ended so she doesn't have to let go.

"If you are telling, Lenny will beat me purple like and eggplant," she stops and pretends she does the thing she dreads the most: she’s letting go of his hand. Archy doesn’t care about the hand much. He gives Jenny a stern look which doesn’t last long.

"I’m not telling. I never do. You must behave, Jen. It’s a good school and…"

"It will get me a better future, blah blah," Jenny reclines hair from her face. "Uhh ohh never doubt that tho. If Lenny doesn’t break my neck before I graduate."

"I’ll talk to him about that," Archy promises. "I see it gets better."

He touches pale lilac bruise above Jenny’s knee sock, a trace of Lenny getting mad and pushing Jenny into the table. She was lucky to hit the table with her knee and hit Archy with the rest of her body. "The fuck are you doing, Len?" Archy barked, it was the first time Jenny saw Lenny not only mad but also slightly embarrassed. It’s something about Archy that may and make people embarrassed sometimes, even if it doesn’t prevent Lenny from yelling at him.

"Kiss it better," Jenny says swiftly and freezes. Archy purses his lips, there’s a wild glance in his eyes that scares the shit out of her and she hurries to laugh, "Kiss it better, daddy."

"Get into the car," Archy sounds like angry but it’s not anger, more like an agitation. He pushes Jenny forward and makes her walk before him, when she turns back to look at him he snaps to hurry up. He buttons his long coat and starts to act like he is getting late everywhere. Jenny feels like she’s being rid of.

Jenny thinks about it when she looks at Archy's prick at the cricket field, in tight white trousers it looks bigger, stacked on the left side. Archy always stacks it left, his groin bulges like a pouch, unlike Lenny's shapeless motley. The pouch is like a medium-shaped avocado, neat and delicious. Jenny turns pink a little and drives her eyes away, the plan is good but she can’t stand staring at Archy like that by now. There must be another way for getting his attention.

"It's a special lemonade," Jenny smiles as Archy makes a gulp, waiting for his reaction. Archy smacks his lips, gives his glass to Jenny, takes her glass and makes another gulp.

"Take 'em," Archy takes away both glasses and gives them to Jumbo. The hammer falls on the ground, Jumbo eagerly grabs them in his hands, big as baseball gloves. Glasses drown in his hand to the very lemon lobes Jenny decorated them with. "I want a drink after we finish. It’s freaking hot."

"Hey, it's mine," Jenny reaches for the glass. Archy shoves her away gently, with his long arm he holds Jenny away with no effort. „Since when you don’t swear and don’t drink?“ she asks indignantly.

"Since when you start drinking vodka in the morning, kiddo?“

Archy tilts his head, his neck is clunking. Jenny shows him her middle finger, Archy pretends he's going to hit her leg with a crocket hammer he picks from the ground. Jenny shoves him with both her hands. When Archy forces her to stop, his elbow presses between her breasts. What a perfect place for his elbow to rest, his knuckles under Jenny's chin, his arm drowning in the milky pudding of her chest.

Jenny's breasts swell, they rise like dough, she’s not as plain as an ironing board anymore. Baby chubbiness Lenny despises turns into feminine curves Jenny hardly realize what to do with. It seems she is the only one to be puzzled with her body changes, once skirts and shirts fit her tight like gloves, Archy changes, too. There’s unrest in his looks, in his moves, sudden awkwardness around Jenny she never noticed before. When she is changing clothes behind the wardrobe door, she realizes Archy is watching her reflection in the window, licking his lips as though they repeatedly turn dry.

Jenny starts to investigate, despite the „ugly thinking" thing Miss Bouvier also compliments Jenny's analytic abilities. Jenny knows she is smart, Bouvier needn’t say that, yet with Archy, she feels dumb as a stub. Archy is nervous around her, but he’s confident with women, tennis girls giggle and blush when he comes around, asking if he buys them a drink or stays for a while. Archy and Lenny are bonking the tennis-girls, Jenny knows for sure and it draws her crazy, how these stupid bitches get Archy so easy when she still can’t come to any conclusion about what’s their „relationship“ about.

When Jenny walks out to a tennis field in a short white skirt, Archy gets so angry his face darkens like a bullheart cherry. "No the fuck not, Jennifer," he yells, seizes her hand and drags her back to the locker room. "You’re not going anywhere like that."

"Why?" Jenny yells. She balks and thwacks Archy with her clenched fists everywhere she can reach. Archy has to make a stop and grab her across the waist to get her going through the country club lane. "Their panties are showing and you like it. My ass is no worse, I'm not getting that potato sack of a dress back on."

"They are hookers," Archy drags Jenny on the gravel walkway, her feet in white tennis shoes make trenches as she jibs her heels into the ground. "They are showing what they've got. Sre you a hooker? Are you showing what you've got?"

"Fuck you," Jenny spits into Archy's face. She fights so hard her skirt wanders about her belly. Archy notices that too and lets her go, Jenny pulls the hem down angrily. "Go fuck yourself. If you dare lay a finger on me, I'm telling Lenny you tried to rape me."

"You know what?" Archy leans to Jenny intimately, he smells with Fahrenheit and Rothmans. "Off you go. Do it. I have things to do instead of saving your twat from pounding in the bushes."

"Lenny will tear your balls off," Jenny promises with hatred.

"He'll make whipped cream from your ass with his belt first, baby girl," Archy smiles gently. "And I'm not interfering. I'll be in the hospital, waiting for my balls to be sewn back together."

Jenny can't help laughing because Archy's jokes always make her laugh. Archy stares at her breasts falling out of soft bra she overgrown this spring, at her legs looking unbelievably long under the belt-like skirt. Jenny blushes, she knows the look, she looks down at his crotch and feels so embarrassed it suddenly makes her wet. Archy knows the look, too, Jenny wishes he doesn’t know she moisturizes only looking at him. Dim recollection at Archy's face means he knows what she knows what’s going on. His lip twitches angrily, he turns away as though nothing has happened.

When he walks away, Jenny stares at his arse. He's got a solid bouncy arse, it's easy to imagine how he squeezes it when pounding the tennis-girls in the lounge. The idea comes out of nowhere, Jenny’s panties get tight, she is languid, irritated and sad. She walks past the artificial hillside, lies behind them so no one can see her and masturbates. She knows where Lenny puts his favorite porno VHS, with kink and dirty stuff, the older Jenny becomes, the less disgusting they seem to her. When she comes, she imagines Archy slapping her across the face. Her heart is jumping out her chest, Jenny rolls her eyes and pull the skirt with wet fingers. She wonders who Archy thinks of when he masturbates.

The first thing to come to mind is Lenny. Jenny laughs and suffocates on her own spittle.

"Archy will pick you up after school," Lenny says at the breakfast. "He'll get you to the horseback riding shit of yours for the weekend.“

"I don't want to go to the horseback school," Jenny picks her fried eggs, yolk with gray pepper dots flooding porcelain dish. "There are tons of toothy horse-like girls there. They mock me because my lardy dad is a gangster and they are fucking countesses. Buy yourself a title first, it will make them fuck off."

Lenny gives Jenny such a powerful cuff she nearly buries her face into the plate. The housekeeper brings on the croissants melancholically as though nothing is going on. Jenny hates her for this. She hates everyone in the house for their ability to turn deaf and blind when Lenny is not in the mood. With her tongue, he rarely is.

"Shut up, fat cow," Lenny barks, knife and fork crossed in knobby fists. "You have the best teachers and tutors for my money. Dances-shmances, these fucking horses shitting at every corner. I must have sent you to an orphanage, you'd have a grade in sucking of syphilis cocks by now."

"Why haven't you done it when you could?" Jenny asks grimly. Lenny puts his elbows on the table and mockingly protrudes his ear with his palm. There’s trimmed gray hair in his ear, it makes Jenny physically sick.

"Say again. I can't hear you mumbling."

"Nothing," Jenny pokes the eggs up her mouth. What she really wants is to poke Lenny's words down his throat. She hates yourself for that, but she can’t afford more bruises when Archy is looking at her legs like this.

After school Jenny walks up and down the terrace, waiting for Archy. She secretly smokes behind the palm-tree in the pot while her classmates walk to the gates with their uniformed drivers. Some of them wave Jenny goodbye, Jenny is not the most popular girl at school, yet she's not an outsider. There are girls who even think Jenny's cool. Jenny acts like she doesn’t give a damn, she lazily nods in response. It gives her a strange feeling, people who at least look like they like her.

Jenny herself feels like a doormat for Lenny to wipe his feet on her. Lenny is a quaking bubble of rage, disgusting and unclean, there’s not a single thing which doesn’t freak Jenny out about him. Jenny’s mom loved Lenny for some reason, the love that bounded Lenny to her was always a mystery to Jenny. A fat, cowardice, mischievous spider like Lenny just doesn’t deserve to be loved so much to make him glow and bloom like a lopsided flower. Once mom was dead, Lenny has gone blooming and became even more ugly than he used to be.

Jenny smokes and hides the cigarette in her palm like Archy taught. Lenny says she’s not after her mom like it’s an offense, but Jenny feels relieved. If she is unlike her mother, she is immune for falling in love with douchebags like Lenny. If it was love, in the end, Jenny remembers mom feeling lonely more than in love. When Jenny sees Bubby Jumbo limping across the yard instead of Archy, she knows something terrible has happened. She throws away her cigarette stub, she runs to Jumbo as the backpack flaps on her back, and yells:

"Archy! It's Arch. What's happened? Is he alive? Tell me!"

"A car crash," Jumbo says. Jenny knows he's lying by the way he looks aside and makes an awkward pause before he answers. "Archy is in the hospital now. He told me to pick you up and get you to the horses instead."

"Nee-hee," Jenny bites her lip. "I'm not going anywhere. You are getting me to Arch, or I will make you regret."

"Lenny said..." Jumbo starts. Jenny grabs the lapels of his coat, which hardly meet on the broad chest. She has to stand at her toes to get at him like she wants to, she never doubts.

"Lenny is my dad," she stumbles on the word and swallows the hitch, "not yours. If you make him angry, he won't pity you. Arch needs me. I'm not leaving him alone."

Jumbo gets Jenny to the hospital, he's either afraid of Lenny or really loves Archy, or both. Jumbo was a boxer when he owned Lenny money, Lenny was going to feed him to the crawfishes when Archy decided that he can make use of Jumbo and made Lenny change his mind.

Jumbo has worked out the money a couple of years ago, yet he hasn't left. He loves Archy like one can love a cynic, witty-tongued, Fahrenheit smelling angel with a cigarette. Jumbo knows how much Archy loves Jenny because everybody knows it somehow, and it makes Jenny both proud and flaky. Her heart gallops when she comes into the hospital, it smells like dead people here. It smells like mom dying, Jenny wants to run away, but Archy is in there, and he needs her help.

Meanwhile, Archy is not alone. There're sentries before his ward, sturdy boys in dark jackets, holsters protruding under their arms. Jenny rushes inside ready to see Archy at life support, of course, he isn‘t that bad. He reclines on the pillows, holding a cigarette in ripped fingers. His right hand is in gypsum to the very shoulder, there's a fixing collar on his neck. Archy looks like a pheasant with two black eyes slipping down on both sides of his swollen nose. It would be funny, but Jenny is not having fun. She looks at Archy at starts crying with relief, still jittered from head to toes.

"Why did you take her here?" Archy comes at Jumbo. Jumbo looks abashed, he spreads his arms in a silly manner. Jenny jumps on Archy and clenches him across the chest, Archy hollers with pain, Jenny recoils, blubbering.

"Sorry, sorry! I thought you're dead, I thought you are dying!"

"Dead or dying?" Archy clears his throat, he tries to look reserved, but he's melting, and Jenny feels inspired. She embraces Archy gentler, Archy puts his hand on her nape and says to Jumbo in a tired voice, "That's what I mean, you, two hundred pounds fucker, when I said you must take her horsing. Now stop, I have ringing in my ears from your squeaking."

Archy grabs Jenny's chin and she raises her head eagerly. When Jenny looks into his eyes that close, she has a funny feeling in her stomach. Archy is so handsome she wants to kiss him, as his lips open in a thin, delicate slit. Archy breathes in a slightly different manner, he looks down at her with a small, relaxed smile. Jenny moves closer to him, to her disappointment, Archy blinks and leans back from her.

Jenny falls asleep in the armchair by his bed the boys bring from the lobby. Stress sucks the energy from her quickly, she hears Archy threatening somebody on the phone, she grabs his finger but Archy unclenches it. Jumbo takes Jenny from the armchair and carries her to the car when Lenny comes to talk to Archy. Jenny wakes up in the passage, she looks back and sees Lenny and Archy behind his back. Archy winks Jenny, and Jenny shows him the V. Lenny turns back, Jenny hides her face in Jumbo's shoulder. She somehow knows it’s a thing not for Lenny's eyes.

One is messing with Archy is messing with Lenny, messing with Lenny means war. Jenny saw it several times, it always looks like in a Rome history book: sulky faces, vague threats, the sound of ghostly war chariots rumbling on the streets of Lenny’s Empire. It all starts with Lenny taking Jenny from school saying she's got cystitis and needs home treatment. Miss Bouvier promises to send Jenny homework via email and advices her to wear warm underwear and avoid sitting on cold stones. Jenny would make Lenny a dish-breaking, chair-kicking, all-house-yelling scene for that, but she forces herself to remain meek and silent.

"Once Archy goes back from the hospital, can I take care of him?" she asks at dinner, looking down at her plate like a good girl. There's broccoli and bechamel swordfish fillet in it, it smells with stewed lining and makes a sad view. Lenny gobbles up a beefsteak with fries and oysters under the red sauce, it's Jennifer who needs to lose weight, and never him.

"The nurse will look after him," Lenny says, chewing abruptly. When he swallows, his wrinkled neck jumps and squeezes, Jenny make an effort not to stare at it, Lenny hates when she does that.

"Okay. Can I visit him, then?" Jenny tries to be as complaisant as she can. They say Archy will be recovering for a month, no less, they've never parted for so long. Jenny feels terrified and lonely to be left in Lenny's company without Arch.

"Why would you do that?" Lenny stops chewing and gives Jenny a look. The look is creepy, wolfish, Jenny blood runs cold, for a moment she thinks he knows, but how can he knows if Archy doesn't let her kiss him and Jenny herself is unsure about everything?

"Archy was at my side as long as I remember. You said he's more than wheeler for you, and he's more than your man for me. He's more of a family member, why wouldn't I want to visit him?

"You wouldn't run to me like that if it was me in the hospital," Lenny sips on gin, Jenny doesn’t like his attitude. She forces herself into a pleading voice, knowing how much she will hate herself after.

"You are not in the hospital with a broken hand and a displacement of vertebrae. Look, dad, we are a family, even if not always a happy one, and I'm not a total twat. I would come to you as well, but you are here, and Archy is not."

Lenny looks at Jenny appraisingly as she speaks, she makes her back straighter and looks franker. She uses to forget how smart the old toad is, even smarter than Archy himself (if Lenny is less smart than Arch, Lenny can‘t afford him). There’s consideration in Lenny's eyes, Jenny watching the glimpse of it nervously. In the end, Lenny tilts his head and nods.

"Kay. If your grades lower or your teacher complains you're not catching up with the gals because of that, you will regret. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Jenny looks down into her plate, smears broccoli into the sauce and chews. To show Lenny he is the boss, she eats all the broccoli and says she doesn't want a desert. She's okay with size thirty-eight, but Lenny says a woman shouldn't be more than thirty-two and Jenny licks him up in that today. It is worth the cost, visiting Archy at his place.

Archy has a flat designed to look classy just like his suits. Archy has a sucker for high society modes, Lenny used to read a lot of gentlemen's style magazines and set a tone Archy gladly followed. From what Jenny knew of Archy, his family was so poor they lived in a trailer park, and Archy did everything to compensate it to himself once he grew up. His shoes were always shiny, his haircut was fresh, a few years ago he had a habit of tracing his reflection and checking on his clothes for them to look perfectly fit. Once he got used to wearing suits, he stopped doing that, carrying his confidence with him like a gun.

Archy has no gun now, only confidence. He lies in the bed with a smoking cigarette tucked between the fingers of his left hand and ashtray on his belly. When Lenny or one of the boys calls him, Jenny turns on the phone and presses it to Archy's ear so he can answer. Rest of the time she sits at Archy's feet and writes an essay. Jenny takes books with her never really going to study. Archy says her he kicks her out once she is dawdling, so she has to open them workbooks and starts doing stuff.

The nurse, a small elderly woman, gives Archy painkiller injection thrice a day. Archy is really bad with eating with his left hand, the nurse wants to feed him. Jenny interferes.

"I'll do it," she says, taking the plate away from the nurse. Archy claps his tongue and Jenny gives him a look, yet he doesn't say "no".

"It's my work," the nurse argues gently. "Last for today. If mister Archibald can finish his supper without me, can I go then?"

"Yes, you can go," Archy moves away the fork with mashed potato Jenny shoves into his mouth and demands, "Next time make stronger coffee. I‘m not going to drink this piss another day."

Jenny hears the nurse changing her shoes in the hallway, she walks out to close the door once it clinks after the nurse. When Jenny goes back to the room, she asks Archy, "Car crash is bullshit. What has happened?"

"The less you know the better you sleep," Archy makes a wry face. "Gimme meat, I'm sick of the potatoes."

Jenny picks small pieces of beef for him, when Archy chews and swallows with a thoughtful look on his face, his jaw crackles gently. After the beef they have an apple pie from the market Jenny brought, Archy eats half of his piece and says he's not hungry, Jenny eats the rest. She knows he loves apple pie and is still hungry as well as Archy knows Jenny loves apple pie no less, but can't have it at home so she can’t resist his little lie.

"I'd be fatter only to make Lenny angry," Jenny chews. Archy drinks.

"You are not fat. Who told you so? You are curvy. And Len is crazy over scrawny models."

"That's why you never fucked anyone more than size thirty-two," Jenny narrows her eyes. Archy twitches his lip, "That's none of your business."

"I have eyes and I see," Jenny shrugs shoulders. "You pound skinny bitches. Men love bones."

"To pound and to love are two wholly different things. One can have a girl who loves sex just because sometimes you need to have a woman like that. Love is a different thing," Archy objects. Jenny looks at him surprised, it’s the first time she hears him talking like that.

"There's no love, there's only sex. Once you fuck someone, you can tell them you love them," Jenny says arrogantly. "Love is a bitch."

Archy laughs, he's very handsome when he laughs. He's got green eyes and knightly, lovely facial features. He was born in a trailer park but looks like a lord, not only miss Bouvier loses her mind when hears Archy's voice or catch one of the long glances he solves all Jenny's school issues with her classmates' mothers and teachers. Sometimes Jenny thinks Archy goes too far with some of them, why should they look at him that way when he walks into the yard?

"You are only fifteen, baby-girl, all you say is a total bullshit," Archy says softly. "When you are fifteen, all you need is falling in love with bastards and cry because parents don't let you go on night rides with them."

"How do you know?" Jenny smirks. "Maybe I'm already in love with a bastard.

"Who is he?" Archy asks harshly. Jenny freezes with a piece of pie at her mouth. Archy looks so angry it feels right. The feeling is tickling in the tummy.

"That’s none of your business," Jenny even copies his intonation. Archy understands something and changes the tone to a more neutral, calmer.

"I wiped your snot and braided your hair since the age of six. Everything about you is my business."

Archy is a good lier, but Jenny knows him too well. She reads it in his eyes, the unrest, the anger, and something very similar to what Lenny looked like when Archy carried Jenny around or did something that makes her eyes shine. The envy, the jealousy, the loss of balance.

"I remember you braiding my hair really well. We were in the backseat before the church, you cursed like mad and hold the brush in your teeth," Jenny wants to chuckle but only manages to giggle. "How did you know how to do that?"

"I was the elder brother for too long," Angry purses his lips and warns her in a demanding, powerful manner she knows so well, "Be careful with those bastards from the yacht-club. When you're a teen, the only thing you want from girls is in their panties. What's his name?"

Jenny puts the dish on the bedside table and looks at Archi, crossing her ankles. Archy looks murky, the more silent she is, the more restless he becomes.

"I will know his name," Archy promises. "It'll only be worse."

He reaches out for the cigarettes. He cannot find the lighter until Jenny takes it out of her skirt pocket. He reaches out for it irritatedly, Jenny avoids the move and slides down, lying next to him. Archy freezes as she puts her hand on his chest, lighter clenched in her fingers.

"Move your hand the fuck away," Archy says calmly. Jenny raises on her elbows and asks, "Or what?"

"Or else," Archy responds cold-bloodedly as though offering Jenny to try and learn what happens then. Jenny takes up the challenge and grabs his dick. There are a blanket and pajamas between her hand and Archy's dick, but Jenny feels him well. He's already half-solid and feels like leaping up a little when Jenny touches it.

Archy seizes Jenny's wrist, his left arm is as strong as right one. He loves canoeing and dreams about buying a yacht, yet he says he won't have time for yachting anyway, because you can't plan a weekend or vacation working for Lenny. Jenny knows all of this about Archy, and she holds his dick. Porn never told her it would get that personal.

"Enough," Archy says. Strong, but only one armed. Jenny has both hands, she drags the blanket off him and kisses his dick, squeezes it with her lips through pajamas. Her kiss hits Archy like electricity, he raises on his shoulder blades, pressing his left hand with Jenny's wrist in it to the belly.

She never did this before, never kissed boys, she only kissed Lily Bell once they were high, and now she feels Archy's dick in her mouth. It smells like Archy, it's firm like Archy, and it smells nice, maybe just a little bit musky like Archy after rugby. Jenny wants to get in Archy pants to see his dick, but Archy pulls Jenny's hand.

"Let me go! It hurts," Jenny shrieks. Archy lets her go quickly, he moves himself to the pillows Jenny squeezed from under his head. He's got a hard-on and his dick sticks like a camping tent in soft cotton pajamas.

"Stop this," Archy warns Jenny.

"As you wish," Jenny says. Victory tastes like Archy's dick and camomile washing powder nurse washes his pajamas with. Janny walks around the bed, stops before the window, puts her hands under her skirt and pulls down his panties, leaning down slowly.

"Jennifer," Archy clears his throat as she approaches, dangling panties on her forefinger. "Jennifer, you want me to slap your ass."

"Yes," Jennifer nods. "Slap my as and pulls my hair, and fuck me like you fuck those girls from the tennis court."

She stops at his bed and pulls her skirt up, showing him her pussy. Archy remains silent, he watches her, frozen. Jenny moves her hand down to her pussy moving the labia apart, showing him it from the inside.

"You are just a kid, you don't need this, believe me," Archy says. It feels like he is begging Jenny. Can it be real? He is begging her, and Jenny wants him to beg more. She puts her knee on the bed and touches herself looking into his eyes, blushing, soaking, slurping and dropping on the sheet.

It's the first time she sees Archy perplexed. His arguments are invalid, Jenny is masturbating before him, her skin is on fire. She must be blushing like a poppy and she loves the feeling, the dangling under the knees, the tingling on the tips of her fingers, the breath she loses at his sight.

"I love you, Arch," she says as she has nothing left to lose. "I want you to be my first. If you don't do it, I'll..."

She never has her chance to finish. Archy grabs the hem of her skirt, he pulls Jenny and rubs her belly, and grabs her pussy in his long, heavy hand. His fingers get between her labia, piling in gently and confidently, like at gyno's, his thumb rubs Jenny's clitoris and Jenny bites her lips, holding his wrist. Archy gets deeper, and Jenny staggers, it's hard to have so much of him inside. She is not ready, yet the fullness only makes her more agitated.

When Archy sticks out his fingers, he spreads and rubs them one on another. They are wet, covered in limpid and sticky. Jenny's legs stiffen. She takes off her shirt, unbuttons her bra and leans to Archy, reclining his diagonal bangs from the forehead.

He takes hold of her nape, Jenny is afraid Archy will push her away. He ain't pushing her away, he kisses her and Jenny realizes Lily Bell kisses like a jelly.

Archy's kiss burns like a sear, Jenny feels his teeth scratching her skin when he gets his tongue inside. Her nipple is a pearl between her fingers, her belly is his soft pillow, her insides are a glove – and she puts herself on him like a glove when she gets on top of him and sits down on his cock.

It hurts. It suddenly hurts, Jenny screws her eyes and bites her lips, she knows it will hurt, but she doesn't know it will be so real. Unlike the porn, it doesn’t hurt in a horny way, it makes her force herself not to beg him to stop. Archy's cock is moving inside, Jenny holds her hand on her tummy, she is afraid if they get faster he'll damage her. It never really happens.

Archy makes her move by moving her hips with his hand, as he takes his hand away, Jenny proceeds with the same pace, uneasy with the feeling. Archy doesn’t seem to notice, he’s so concentrated he looks deaf and mute. He lifts the soft roll of her pubis and put the finger between her pussy lips as if his dick is not enough. Jenny is ready to tell him to stop until she realizes it doesn't hurt so much anymore. Jenny uses this improvement to close her eyes and pretends she is doing good not to lose her face before him. She opens back her eyes when she wonders what's happening to Archy. He sounds like dying.

Archy breaths with his mouth drastically, he makes weird sounds with his nose. Jenny moves her hips faster, she can do it by squeezing his hips with her knees to see what happens next. Archy puts his hand on her feet, slowing the pace.

"Calm down," he says, 'it hurts."

"It hurts you," wonders Jenny. Archy shakes his head, "No, you."

It doesn't hurt that bad, she wants to tell him about that when Archy starts to shake. He presses his ass and shoulderblades hard to the bed and abuts his belly. Jenny grabs his hand going to press it to her breasts, Archy seizes Jenny and pushes her aside from him.

Archy's swollen dick jumps and fountains with sperm. Jenny looks down, few blood traces are streaming down her hips, Archy's pubis and lower part of tummy are covered in blood, too. Archy hits the bed with his fist, hollering through the clenched teeth, Jenny feels blood dropping on the blanket as she stands on her knees before Archy. She feels stupid. All the fuss, what is all about – this?

"I’m bleeding like fuck," Jenny says, raising her arms to see it better. "Ew. Do I bleed to death?"

"Not to death, but you will bleed," Archy reclines his head, he is still breathing with his mouth. His nose snorts and blows snot when he tries to breathe through it. "Do you have tampons?"

"Wanna talk to me about sexual education?" Jenny snaps furiously. She feels tricked, she is angry at him, at herself, at Lenny, at everyone. It was supposed to be the best moment of her life, now it’s fucked up and she doesn’t even know whom to blame. Where are the multiple orgasms? And the magic? And stuff? Why does he make it look like a stupid gym? "If you wanted to fuck me, congrats, you’ve made it. No prize tho. Now you can call me a slut, too. A fat stupid slut."

"You wanted to fuck me no less," Archy chuckles sulkily. "You grabbed my dick, you rode it and you loved it."

"You don’t even love me."

Jenny gasps. These are the words she is afraid of. And she screams them in rage, just like Lenny. Just like her… dad.

"I can’t think of anyone but you since you got so girly," Archy wipes sweat from his forehead with his left arm. "Your mother drove Len crazy like that. Funny how she did that. Funny how you do it by doing nothing at all. Driving me mad like a dog for you."

"You don’t care," Jenny blames him, but with less confidence.

„Do I?“ Archy puts his hand on Jenny’s hip. "Come."

"What?"

"Come to me, princess," Archy pats on the bed. "I will kiss it better."


End file.
